Be A Man
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Catherine wants Warrick to stand up, see her and be her man...


Hey everyone this was just a bit of fun to get me back up and runing since it's so long since i was writing properly blame my uni work in the run up to Xmas i'm nearly drowning in it.

So enjoy it for what it is and i promise that my other fics will be up and running soon.

**Disclaimer: Just **borrowing honest though i often wonder whether i could have Nick or Greg or both on permanant loan...

Oh and just before I go the song is Tina Areana's Be A Man... Enjoy!

* * *

Be A Man 

It had been a long time since Grissom's team had been out as one. Nearly a whole year in fact but since they had been reunited they had the same shift pattern and Catherine and Greg had clubbed together and decided that the shift needed a night out.

It had been difficult to arrange but they'd managed it and now all the team were sat in a bar Grissom looking more uncomfortable than he would admit and Sara staring at him as if she stared long enough he'd finally notice her.

Catherine shook her head Grissom was missing the one thing that could be good for him it was right in front of his damn face! Although she need talk her relationship wasn't exactly amazing at the moment.

She'd been seeing Warrick for about six months and not one of the team knew about it, her decision not his because she had thought that it would not do for the integrity of the lab.

Of course her doing that had eventually cost her, her relationship with Warrick since he had wanted to take it further and then of course he'd just had to go and announce to the lab that he was dating someone called Tina and so bastard soon after they had broke up! It wasn't fair. She wanted him back but she was too stubborn to admit it.

But maybe it was for the best. Warrick seemed happy and Catherine, although she felt like her heart would break couldn't wish ill of him. She'd had her chance and she'd blown it. But she did want him to be happy.

She'd have preferred that he be happy with her but she loved him, she hated to admit it, but she did and she couldn't do anything about it. That was another reason she had trodden carefully, the last time she had fallen that hard she had had been screwed over.

In her head though she knew Warrick would have never done that to her and that her own stupidity had caused this. Grissom went up to the bar and came back with a drink for her and Sara. He sat down next to her and looked at her. "What are you doing Catherine?" He asked her seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Other than trying to have a drink and a good time I'm doing nothing." "You've made a mistake this time Catherine." Gill said looking her in the eye. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Catherine said meaning it.

"He wouldn't hurt you." Grissom said. Catherine looked at him her eyebrow raised. "Who wouldn't have hurt me?" Grissom pulled a face that said, "All right you asked for it!" and said, "Warrick. He wouldn't have hurt you."

Catherine stared at him sure she had heard wrong. "What?" She croaked. Grissom looked at her. "Come on Catherine," He said, "you're my best friend but more than that Warrick talks to me. He told me about you and him." "He did what?" Catherine said. "He wanted to know if you'd said anything about him."

Grissom shook his head. "I was surprised you hadn't. Of course as you've told me I never usually notice these things because of course according to you, I have no personal stuff to speak of but your mood swings of late have been hard to miss."

Catherine laughed and then turned serious. "I made a mistake." Grissom nodded, never one to sugar coat the truth. "You did. The question is what are you going to do about it?" "There's nothing I can do can I?" Catherine asked bitterly "He's got someone else now. And I wouldn't do that to him."

"Have you ever thought that all he ever wanted was for you acknowledge him?" Grissom asked. "Yeah," Catherine said seriously. "More than I'd ever like to admit but…"

She trailed off and she stared at the stage. "I'll be back." She whispered. "Catherine!" Grissom called after her but Catherine just kept walking. She walked up the stage. "What the hell?" Grissom muttered but when the music started he stopped trying to puzzle it out and watched the evidence create the solution and the answer.

Catherine hadn't ever been a woman to be shy, she'd spent most of her life before CSI on stage yet walking up the microphone seemed like a death sentence. She was relying on Warrick using the abilities God had given him and seeing what Catherine wanted to say but she wasn't even sure it was going to work.

She picked her song and then stood on the stage with her mike in her hand and the music started and she put the mike to her mouth and sang,

"_Baby be a man!_

_Baby be a man!_

_Be A Man to me!"_

The CSIs heard their friend singing and spun round to face the stage. Nick and Greg's face lit up and they cheered, "yeah! Go Catherine!" Sara was staring in shock, Grissom was smiling and Warrick was looking at her with his gorgeous green eyes wide. She grinned at him and winked before waving to the others and then looked away because it was easier to do this if she wasn't looking at him.

The song was appropriate for her at the moment and so she was able to close her eyes and throw everything she had at the song. She thought of all the things she'd done wrong and all the things she would have done differently and then sang it from her heart.

"_If you think I'm satisfied, if you believe everything's all right_

_Then you don't know day from the night and you don't see the tears I've cried"_

Catherine looked directly at Warrick and found him looking back at her. Nick looked at Greg and said, "Well this looks like it was the best idea you could have had G." Greg nodded watching Catherine. "Looks like someone is trying to make a point." "Hell of a way to do it." Nick said taking a drink.

"Yes it is." Greg agreed. He looked over to where Warrick was stood at the bar. "Look at Warrick's face he looks like he couldn't have been more shocked than if she'd asked him to marry her." Greg said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nick said grimly. "I don't think the idea was too far from his mind he told me not too long ago that he was with someone and couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He wouldn't tell me who for fear of jinxing it. Looks like it was Catherine."

"Wonder what happened?" Greg thought. "Looks like Catherine screwed it up and is grovelling if you ask me." A new voice entered the conversation. The boys looked round at Sara. "Possibly or it could be because there is a new lass in the picture." Greg said.

"I'm going to pretend I never heard you all discussing my best friend." Grissom said joining them all. "Although both your guesses are right." Nick looked at Grissom. "You knew about them Griss?" Grissom nodded but didn't elaborate on how he had known in the first place. Especially since none of the others had known.

Something that seemed to be bugging the CSI team. Grissom himself couldn't believe they hadn't worked it out. But then he had had help. Even then though he was known for missing even the most obvious thing. He wasn't a people person and he knew it. That was what Catherine was for.

"Why didn't we all?" Greg finally asked, voicing the team's unspoken question. "I mean they're good together and they're good for each other. Why wouldn't they tell us?" "Because we didn't want to screw it up." Warrick had appeared at the table. "But we both screwed it up without any of your help."

"Damn it Rick!" Nick said. "You could have told me!" Warrick shrugged "I wanted too but Catherine wanted to see how it went and then it ended and I didn't see the point in bringing up the past."

Sara looked at Warrick and then looked at Catherine up on stage and noticed how Warrick followed every move Catherine made. "You miss her don't you?" Warrick sighed. "More than I ever thought I'd miss anyone but now it's too late."

Sara looked at Catherine and said, "I don't think so somehow."

"_Can't you see I feel the fire? _

_The way you touch that desire in me_

_Oh baby god knows you do _

_Like nobody can _

_So baby, baby be a man!"_

Catherine watched Warrick walk over to the table and talk to the CSIs and occasionally look up at her. She wondered what was going through their minds.

She'd have been shocked to learn of a relationship because one of the participants had decided to get up on stage and sing about her past mistakes.

But Catherine couldn't see any other way of getting him to listen so she was back on stage, somewhere she had once spent her life and telling Warrick out right she just hoped that he'd understand.

"_Baby Be A Man_

_Baby be a man_

_Be a man to me!_

_I'm doing everything I can to make understand _

_Be a Man to me!"_

Catherine remembered the first time Warrick had asked her out. He'd been sweet and asked her to breakfast and while she'd been happy she'd assumed he meant the whole team. So when she'd asked if the others were going and he'd smiled and said that they'd already gone and he was hoping that they could just go together Catherine had been ecstatic but she'd had to make sure.

"What? Together as in a date?" She'd smiled and Warrick had smiled back and said, "Well if you wanna think of it like that then sure. But I was actually thinking of two friends with a spare morning to cover." Catherine had grinned and said, "Sure. I'd like that."

It had been slow but steady, slow but sweet but Catherine hadn't felt so happy since before she had married Eddie. Soon Catherine wondered how she had never seen it before. She'd slowly began sharing her life with Warrick and his slow but patient wooing had been endearing and totally different to what she had had with Eddie.

The first time Warrick had met Lindsay she'd debated on telling her daughter that they were just close friends but then she knew that Lindsay deserved the truth and had been happy to realise that Lindsay had been happy with Warrick.

It wasn't till later that she found out from her daughter a part of it was because Warrick had took Lindsay out for the day when Catherine was working and told her that under no circumstance did he want to replace her father but if Lindsay could find a place in her heart for him as well then that was enough for him.

Catherine had already been falling for Warrick by then but that had just made her love him even more. He knew that Lindsay wasn't his daughter and more than that would not want to accept him out of loyalty to Eddie and he had accepted that and told her that it was okay.

But Lindsay loved Warrick. It had taken time but his constant presence and his never-failing support had won Lindsay over and they loved each other and Catherine couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the right thing for her and Lindsay by breaking their hearts.

"_Used to be love at all hours_

_I never got good nights sleep_

_It's hard to believe not long ago you couldn't get enough of me"_

Of course she hadn't done it on purpose. But still…

They'd been broken up about two months ago and that's why it hurt so much that he was already seeing someone else. But it wasn't only her that was hurting Lindsay was hurting again. Lindsay missed Warrick though Warrick still came around to see her she knew it was different.

She'd screamed and cried when Catherine had told her it was over between her and Warrick and hadn't spoken to Catherine for a week. It had only added to Catherine's heartache.

Catherine, she thought to herself, you might as well admit it you do miss him and it was about time he knew just how much. She hadn't been fair and now she was paying for it. He needed to know and this way meant that he knew she meant it. Even if nothing came of it. She had to tell him at least then he'd know how she felt.

"_I know that you can deliver_

_So why don't lay down and give it to me_

_If you don't want me to leave just take my hand_

_And baby, baby be a man!"_

Warrick looked up at Catherine and couldn't believe she was doing this it didn't seem like two minutes ago that she had wanted to call it quits. Well actually it had been a joint decision her reasons hadn't exactly been clear to him but he knew that he couldn't be with someone that wasn't proud of the relationship that they'd shared. But maybe, just maybe she was trying to tell him that he was reading the signs wrong.

He'd wanted her so much when she'd let him into her life. He'd been thrilled at the chance to prove that he cared but for reasons he had yet to understand she'd closed the door on their life together as quickly as she had opened it.

He still didn't understand and her actions were confusing him more than making any sense. He thought she wanted this to be over? She'd shut the door on him. Sure, he had ended it but he'd only ended it because its what he thought she wanted. She'd already started to shut him out long before that. He shook his head. This was making no sense.

He refused to think about the last time they had been together it hadn't been pretty and he didn't want to think about it. But now he forced himself to think back. He didn't like thinking of that day it was too painful but he forced himself to think about it.

He remembered that day not so long ago more clearly than he would have liked to admit despite the fact he'd tried to drown the memories out in a haze of alcohol more than once.

He'd been out with Cath and Lindsay they'd been to the movies, then he'd treated them to lunch and then Lindsay had disappeared into the town with her friends and he'd been left alone with Catherine.

"So now we're alone what do you wanna do?" Warrick's grin was dirty and Catherine's matched it. "I could think of a few things." Catherine said grinning. "Oh really?" Warrick smiled. "Please share." Catherine smiled and winked and said, "Come on we can have a night in."

"_Baby Be A Man_

_Baby be a man_

_Be a man to me!_

_I'm doing everything I can to make understand _

_If you want me for your woman then baby, baby, baby!"_

Warrick had thought it was a good idea. He would have given the world to make Catherine happy but the night in had turned into a complete nightmare. They'd had a great night in with wine, a meal and kisses and just when it was getting good Catherine had pulled back.

"Do you care about us Warrick?" She'd asked. Warrick had blinked at her. "Excuse me?" He'd said quietly. "You heard me." She said quietly. "Do you really have to ask that?" Warrick demanded. He'd been sure he'd made the fact he had cared more than clear. He adored Catherine and more than that he adored Lindsay.

"I need to know Warrick." She'd said.

Warrick winced as he remembered what had followed.

"_Come to me_

_Talk to me_

_Tell me what's wrong _

_But baby don't keep me waiting too long_

_Coz I cannot hold on!"_

He looked at Catherine as he remembered it had been a bitter argument and one that he had tried to forget by storming from the house and severing all contact with her. Of course he was still able to maintain a working relationship with her, he didn't want that to suffer, it was the only way that he had any contact with her.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed the next day when he went into work and Catherine greeted him and she smiled and greeted him and went on to act like there was nothing going on.

Could she just forget about him in the blink of an eye? He tried to say something but she'd simply given him his assignment and walked out in search of Nick. And that was when Warrick knew it was truly over. It was over and there was nothing he could do about it.

But now, he was starting to wonder whether that had been what Catherine had wanted it sure as hell didn't look like it.

"_I can't hold on!_

_Baby Be A Man_

_Baby be a man_

_Be a man to me!_

_I'm doing everything I can to make understand _

_If you want me for your woman then baby, baby be a man!"_

Catherine sung the next verse getting lost in the words not really caring that she was doing this in front of her work mates and a club full of people. She had never been shy. You couldn't be when you danced in front of so many people. You had to show confidence and you had to be confident. Catherine dug that confidence out now praying that it would be enough.

By now Catherine had lost all her reservations and only had eyes for Warrick who was watching her from the bar. She had made mistakes, this she knew, the bigget one being that she had broken up with him when she knew deep in her heart that hadn't been what she wanted.

She looked at Warrick and smiled and winked her elation growing as she received a wink and a smile in return. Okay so maybe this would work after all. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up but damn, if it even got Warrick to look her way again then she'd be happy.

"_Baby Be A Man_

_Baby be a man_

_Be a man to me!_

_I'm doing everything I can to make understand"_

The end of the song was coming so she threw everything she had into it and belted it out everything but her and Warrick disappearing and all she could see was the look on his face, the amazed yet happy look that she still thought of him.

I need you to understand. Catherine thought desperately. I need you to understand that I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Then she thought of an idea that would make him understand if the song hadn't done it for him.

She took the mike from where it had been resting on the stand and walked off the stage dancing and swaying with the rhythm knowing that all eyes were on her and enjoying the attention especially from one dark skinned, green eyed CSI.

She walked up to him and danced up close pulling him off the stool he'd perched himself on to watch. She made sure he was watching her and then danced with him throwing an arm around his neck trying not to blush when she heard Greg wolf whistle.

"Go Catherine!" Greg yelled with Nick backing him up. She could hear them laughing and yelling pushing her onward. She danced with Warrick and sang the next bit to him in his ear.

"_I'm trying to make you understand _

_If you want me for your woman then baby, baby, baby!_

_Be a man to me!"_

She pulled away far enough to grin at him and then she kissed him hard on the mouth vaguely hearing the club fill with wolf whistles. She pulled away from him grinned and then sashayed back to the stage to finish what she had started.

The end of the song was coming so she threw everything she had into it and belted it out everything but her and Warrick disappearing and all she could see was the look on his face, the amazed yet happy look that she still thought of him.

She noticed he looked a bit stunned and his eyes were wide but she grinned and he smiled softly at her. The song was coming to a close so she made it last, she wanted to make sure she was remembered. After all if Catherine Williows was making a return to the stage she wanted to make sure it was remembered but then judging from what she'd just done she doubted she'd be forgotten in a hurry.

She still couldn't quite believe it but couldn't bring herself to care. Instead she simply but the microhone to her lips and belted out the last few lines as the song came to its climax before coming to a close.

"_Oh!_

_Baby Be A Man_

_Baby be a man_

_Baby be a man to me!_

"_I'm doing everything I can to make you understand if you want me for your woman then baby be a man!" _

Catherine finished the song and gratefully gave the mike back to the attendant who grinned and winked at her. It was only then that she realised the club was filled with applause. Catherine gave a shy bow as she got off the stage trying not to show that she was blushing and walked back towards the table and her team.

She hadn't gone out there for applause but it appeared she'd received some anyway. She beamed. She'd enjoyed being up there she just wondered if it had done her any good.

She couldn't face looking at Warrick she was afraid of what she'd see and she was afraid of letting him see her. But he found her as she was grabbed by Greg. "God Catherine if we'd known you could do that we'd have had you up there earlier."

Catherine smiled. "It was fun you guys should have a go." "I don't think the club would like listening to someone whose tone deaf." Grissom said. "I'd do it." Greg shrugged. "I just have nothing to sing about." "Oh really?" Nick asked. "I find that hard to believe G?" Greg laughed. "Nope my life is fine just how it is thank-you." Nick smiled. "That's good to know."

"You needed that." Gil said quietly. Catherine nodded. "I know. It was good to be on the stage again despite the fact I was sure I was going to screw it up." "Nah you couldn't screw that up." Nick said smiling. Then he stood up and went to join Warrick at the bar.

"You should come Catherine I'm sure Warrick with have something to say about that little performance." Catherine smiled. "Maybe later." Nick looked at her and then shrugged. "Well okay, you know where we are."

Greg and Grissom looked like they couldn't believe what they were hearing but in the end it was Sara that got her to see sense. "Catherine, if you can't see what a great guy Warrick is and how much he wants to be with you then your stupid."

With that she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Catherine stared after her and then looked at Greg and Grissom who shrugged and said, "She's right." "I'm not sure I can do this." Catherine said quietly. "I'll deal with this later." With that she stood up and prepared to leave. "I'll you guys later." Then she left.

She was about to leave when a hand gripped her wrist. She turned round and looked at Warrick. "Leaving Cath?" He asked quietly. "Well I was going to." She said quietly. "Why?" Warrick asked quietly. "Well I thought it was probably a good idea I think I've shown myself up enough for one night." Catherine said quietly finally letting her confidence slip.

Warrick smiled his brown eyes dancing, "Well how about I buy you a drink instead?" Catherine stopped and stared at him. He smiled and beckoned her back in the club and she smiled and said, "Sure I'd like that."

Warrick led her back in the club and bought her a drink and paid when he'd ordered his own. "So the song was good?" Catherine blushed. It had seemed like a good idea but now stood in front of Warrick in the aftermath it really didn't seem so great.

In fact she was starting to think it was the most stupid idea she had ever come up with.

"You think?" She said taking a sip of her drink. "Oh yeah." Warrick said softly. "It sure give me a clue?" "Huh?" Catherine looked at him. "Well you needed me to be strong. I couldn't give you that." Warrick looked down at his drink and then back up at the woman he would have give anything for, still would if he was truthful.

"And got that I'm sorry Catherine."

"No!" Catherine quickly denied. "No. It was me I was stupid and it ruined the best thing that ever happened to me." It took her a moment to realise what she had said and when she did she blushed.

She looked down, up anywhere but at Warrick.

Yeah.

She was definitely wishing she could go back in time now. Either that or the ground swallowing her up. Either would do she wasn't picky. Eventually though Warrick's hand cupped her cheek and gently made her face him.

She got lost in his eyes and had to smile as the smile was so blinding it seemed to light up the room. Catherine had never really done romance, she'd given up on it after she and Eddie separated but now, well maybe it didn't so stupid.

"You think being with me was the best thing that happened to you?" Warrick clarified in a hushed voice as if he couldn't believe it. Catherine nodded. "Yeah." "Me too." Warrick said stroking her cheek.

"What?" Catherine said her eyes wide. Warrick laughed his eyes dancing. "Catherine these past few weeks, months have been hell without you. I hated every minute of it. I wanted to be with you. Do you understand what I'm telling you, I missed you, I want to be with you and this time you aren't going anywhere I won't let you."

Catherine's smile could have caused a blackout. "I missed you too." Warrick grinned and leaned in. Catherine eagerly met him half way in a kiss and wrapped her hands round his neck pulling him closer. The kiss was just getting interesting when a cheer from over in the corner had them pulling apart.

They looked round and saw Nick and Greg heading for them. Nick clapped Warrick on the back. "Nicely done Rick." He said grinning. "I knew you were intelligent for a reason." Warrick grinned. "Thanks Nicky."

"Damn it!" Greg said dramatically, "Does this mean that you're off the market?" Greg threw his arm loosely around Catherine's shoulders. Catherine laughed. "You never had a chance Greg, but yeah."

"I'm wounded." Greg said good naturedly. He looked at Warrick. "You've won the battle but not the war." "Bring it on G. I'll win." "We'll see." Greg said before buying his and Nick's drinks and sauntering back to Grissom and Sara no doubt to discuss the latest developments.

Warrick shook his head. "We should probably go and join them." Catherine smiled. "Yeah, we should." But neither moved. And then Warrick smirked and pulled Catherine back against him. "Of course I could always just kiss you." "Sounds like a plan." Catherine grinned.

And as Warrick leaned into kiss her again Catherine couldn't help but reflect on the fact that getting up on the podium was probably one of the best things she had ever done.

* * *

If You liked it i just thought i'd let you know that i'm working on another karaoke fun night with the Vegas crime lab. So watch this space. 

Thanx and don't forget to review

Blue Fire x


End file.
